


Survive

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Zombie Apocolypse, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl





	Survive

Everything had gone wrong, why hadn't she listened. Mukuro sighed, no why hasn't she just gone to her instead of making such demands. She knew junko wasn't going to listen to her especially not when it was fashion week in Paris, after all she loved to mess with the other models and prove herself the best but still she wished her twin had of done things differently 

She had seen all the signs, had even encountered a few of the first undead in Mexico where her militia was currently at, she and a few others had been employed to clean up the first infestation, she was the only one to make it back

It didn't take long to warn her precious twin though by the time she had done that the outbreak had already become a growing pandemic. By the time she got out of Mexico on a plane heading for Paris the Mexican government had submitted there official plea for help, of course this was denied by all the other governments who by now we're trying to contain their own outbreak of zombies 

Humans were stupid, there was no stopping this, mukuro just had to hope she could get to Paris in time to protect her sister 

Upon landing she was glad to see that the military greeted her, it gave her a small sense of hope that told her things were at least under some control here, if only for now. She was seen inside and after a while gave them the slip, finding it to easy to escape the facility that had been set up and went outside to begin her search 

From what she had heard over the radio of the stolen car, the major cities had yet to be overrun although that wasn't all good news. Many were trapped and that included where she was currently headed, it meant that junko was probably still stuck within the famous city 

She sighed as she increased her speed, her twin wasn't exactly known for survival skills but she was sure she could hold out, at least until she got there 

When she finally reached the city line she understood why everyone was seiged inside, zombies surrounded the makeshift wall of blockades that were built to protect part of the city. Although it seemed mukuro had shown up just in time as she watched zombies flood into a break in the wall that could never hold 

She abandoned the vehicle just outside the cities walls and found a small opening to sneak through, she watched as people ran down the streets past the ally opening pursued by hungry undead beasts. She could hear the screams and set her face, the smell of blood was nothing new

Making a tactical decision she scaled a wall and made her way to the top of the building, not only did she gain a better vantage point but it was safer from the creatures flocking on the streets beneath her

As she began to make her way from house to house, blonde hair caught her eyes and she stopped for a moment heart feeling like it could collapse in her chest. She studied the features, waiting and then released all her tension, it wasn't junko. No junko would never wear such tacky heels or lipstick she realised, though it was probably another model which made her mind think 

Perhaps junko wasn't waiting at the studio but rather somewhere else. She took a moment to observe the surroundings and then she spotted it, it was the perfectly hidden gem unless you were a soilder or... Someone with impeccable eye for detail 

Junko was there she knew it as she made her way effortlessly across the rooftops not bothering to waste any of her bullets for the pleading people below 

Once on the right roof she took a breath and broke the lock on the door sneaking inside, it was still highly possible she had been wrong and her soldier vigilance warned her to stay wary. She had gone down about three levels when she smelt it, the sweet honey like perfume that she both hated and loved with a deep passion 

Smiling she turned to see junko standing and watching her "what took you..." Neither girl saw it coming much to caught up in each other to realise they weren't alone 

Mukuro let out a scream as her twins throat was ripped out, there was nothing she could do but unleash her bullets into the beast, then hold her dying sisters hand. Tears streamed down her face for the first time since she was a child and she didn't know what to do, all she could see was junkos lips mouthing something to her and then her precious sister was gone

Mukuro stood up gun still in hand as she turned and wiped a tear from her face, spreading the fresh blood. She would never forget those words 

-mukuro survive- 

With that thought in mind she walked back out into the apocalyptically ravaged world with one goal in mind, kill and survive


End file.
